


Manzanas y gusanos

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Es noche de brujas y los Winchester tienen que combatir a un poderoso demonio, pero conforme la búsqueda avanza se verán envueltos en una tensión más allá de lo sobrenatural.Wincest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA 1: ¡WINCEST!
> 
> NA2 : Este fic no está corregido, así que cualquier error recae en mi persona. 
> 
> Disfrútenlo.
> 
> &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Dean se paseaba de un extremo al otro en la pequeña habitación de motel, cosa que estaba poniendo de los nervios a Sam, quien se encontraba sentado junto a la pequeña mesa con su portátil abierta y montón un de papeles regados por doquier. Definitivamente ya tenían un caso por resolver.

—Oh vamos Sammy ¿no estarás hablando en serio? —cuestionó Dean. Siendo todavía incrédulo ante los hechos que su hermano señalaba.

—Tan en serio como siempre, Dean. Y es Sam no Sammy —suspiró cansado.

—Es que no se, Sammy —decía Dean mientras se rascaba la nuca y trataba de pensar en lo que su hermano proponía.

—A ver Dean —hizo una pausa para no gritar como una niñita histérica— Nosotros somos cazadores de seres sobrenaturales. Cazamos hombres lobo, poltergeist, vampiros, cambiaformas, wendigos y bueno, bien podría seguirte nombrando monstruos ya que la lista es larga. Entonces, no entiendo por qué te parece descabellada la idea —Sam estaba agotado y exasperado. A veces, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo su hermano lo sacaba de quicio, pero él supone que eso viene en el paquete de hermano mayor y novio.

—Vale, vale, ya me llegó el memo listillo. Solo digo que está sería una o tal vez la caza más rara que hemos tenido —sin mencionar que tal vez fantasiosa y sacada de cuento, pero al parecer su hermano no estaba de humor para sus chistes.

—Mira Dean, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Bobby, él te dirá mucho más que yo —Sam suspiró cansado de tener que discutir eso con Dean, nuevamente.

—Si claro y tal vez me mande al infierno por no creerte. Los dos son unas ratas de biblioteca.

—Le diré que has dicho eso —La cara de Dean palideció al oír aquella amenaza tan infantil. Puede que Sam sonara como un chiquillo, pero la reacción de Bobby definitivamente no sería para nada infantil.

—De acuerdo te creo. Así que dime ¿cómo te enteraste? ¿Me podrías repetir todo desde el principio? —comentó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano, quien pareciera tener una mirada asesina. Seguramente eran ideas suyas.

_Inhala, exhala, no lo mates._ Sam repetía ese pequeño mantra en su cabeza, tratando de no hacerle caso a sus instintos asesinos y terminar aporreando la cabeza de su hermano contra la mesa.

—Buen Dean, por quinta vez y pon atención de una vez por todas que no te lo pienso repetir —Sam cogió aire mientras tomaba carrerilla para decir lo ya tan repetido esa mañana, el día de ayer y el de anteayer— Cada año en Halloween suceden muertes extrañas y muchas veces no tienen explicación. Siempre sucede en diferentes lugares y por la extensa investigación que he realizado casi te podría apostar que este año ocurrirá en Arizona Glendale, donde se han estado viendo avistamientos de señales demoníacas.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que vamos a cazar al demonio del Halloween? —Dean trató de sonar lo menos escéptico posible. Bueno, es un hecho que existen los demonios, pero un demonio para cada festividad es un poco ridículo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó. Al fin su hermano estaba calentando la bombilla— Por lo visto siempre mata a sus víctimas con forme a las reglas básicas de Halloween.

—¿Ahora me vas decir que hay reglas? Si solo es una estúpida festividad donde las personas piensan que es divertido lo sobrenatural ¡están locos! —Dean no podía entender cómo las personas disfrutaban de esa noche, o tal vez era solo él quien nunca pudo verla como algo natural.

—No hay nada de estúpido en esa festividad, Dean. La noche de Halloween es cuando el velo que cubre nuestro mundo del de los muertos cae, y la línea de la vida y la muerte es más débil funcionando así como un portal a nuestro mundo. También se cree que es cuando los vivos tienen una conexión más directa con sus difuntos seres queridos lo cual hace más factible los rituales de invocaciones y…

—¡Detente Sammy! Solo para, mi cabeza va a explotar con tanta información. No sé cómo le haces para todavía recordar tu nombre con tanta cosa ocupando tu cerebro —exclamó Dean, más aburrido que confundido, mientras que Sam solo se limitó a mirarlo de mala gana.

—Veamos idiota, vamos a Arizona Glendale. Buscamos al demonio y lo matamos —Después de todo, Sam no se había enamorado de su hermano por su gran cerebro, por dicha.

—Siendo así pongámonos en marcha, Sammy —Dean pasó al lado de su gruñón hermano menor y le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero cuando este se había levantado para guardar sus cosas.

—Es Sam, idiota.

—Tranquila Samantha no tienes que hacerte la difícil —se burló Dean, mientras le soplaba un beso en el aire y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Tienes suerte que te quiera tanto como para aguantar tus tonterías —gritó Sam a su hermano, el cual ya había salido de la habitación con dirección hacia su nena.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Dos días después los hermanos llegaron a su destino, se encontraban hospedados en un motel curiosamente llamado  _“La montadora”._

—Sabes Sammy, me agrada este motel. Tal vez podamos honrar su nombre y divertirnos un poco ¿qué dices? —dijo sugestivamente, mientras movía las cejas y le daba una sonrisa relámpago.

—La vida no es como las pelis porno, Dean. Y te recuerdo que tenemos que encontrar a un demonio que está matando personas inocentes, así que, creo que tus actividades extra laborales están fuera del menú.

—Oh vamos Sammy, no seas aguafiestas. Déjame quitarte ese mal humor con un buen polvo —Dean hablaba lento y con voz ronca de deseo. Hace días que no tenían un momento de intimidad, siempre de un lado a otro, cazando cuanto bicho se toparan.

—Y a ti te hace falta madurez —masculló entre dientes, tratando de no caer en el juego de Dean. Ellos tenían una caza que atender y un demonio que.... diablos, pero la carne era débil. Sin ni siquiera esperarlo tenía a Dean a su lado masajeando su entrepierna y apoderándose de su boca, gustoso Sam devolvió el beso a su hermano.

Dean besaba a su hermano como si la boca de Sam fuese su única salvación en una tierra desierta, su suministro de agua personal. Las manos experimentadas de Dean recorrieron el esbelto cuerpo de su hermano en tan solo segundos, deteniéndose justo en ese dulce y redondo trasero que por las noches proclamaba como suyo, hundiendo su bandera en ese preciado territorio.

Sam sujetó las manos de su hermano y las separo de su trasero con gran pesar —Te prometo que cuando acabemos este caso dejaré que me hagas todo lo que quieras ¿vale? —dijo mientras trataba de retirar una de las manos de Dean que había cambiado de dirección y ahora se aferraba con gran insistencia a su prominente erección, dejándolo casi tentado de dejar la mano ajena allí.

—Mejor llame…mos a Bobby, a ver qué ha encontrado —Dean jadeó con la voz entrecortada de la excitación, después de tener una gran y detallada imaginación de todo lo que podría hacerle a su hermano cuando lo tuviera a su completa merced.

_No podrás ni caminar en una puta semana, Sammy._ Pensó con satisfacción.

—Singer ¿quién diablos llama? —La voz del chatarrero resonó por toda la habitación a través del altavoz.

—Ya veo porque no recibes muchas llamadas, Bobby —Dean bufó con sorna.

—¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? —Al instante el tono gruñón del chatarrero había cambiado por uno un poco más afable.

—Bien Bobby. Te llamábamos para saber qué has descubierto —Está vez fue Sam quien habló.

—Déjenme apagar la maldita estufa —de fondo se escucharon ruidos de algunos trastos cayendo al suelo para después venir unas cuantas maldiciones— Se están enfrentado a un demonio poderoso y muy astuto. Hasta el momento ningún cazador ha logrado atraparlo, siempre logra escapar y lo malo es que solo aparece en esta época del año. Mata, se divierte y se va.

—Al ser un demonio solo tendremos que exorcizarlo. Ahora la pregunta difícil es ¿cómo sabremos quién es? —dijo Dean.

—Eso muchachos lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes, y no se vayan a confiar que no será tan fácil como seguramente lo estarán pensando.

—Genial, entonces tendremos que andar lanzando agua bendita a todo el que se nos cruce por delante y decirles  _Cristo_  como si fuese el nuevo “buenos días” —protestó Dean ¿por qué nunca una cacería podía ser fácil?

—Deja de quejarte muchacho. Tengan muy en cuenta que su racha de difusión empieza cinco días antes de Samhain. Llegado ese día las cosas se pondrán feas.

—No preguntes— Sam le susurró a su hermano cuando este se veía más que dispuesto a tontamente pregunta que era Samhain— ¿Qué tan feas, Bobby?

—Tan feas como un mundo sin cerveza —masculló el chatarrero a través de los altavoces.

—No me jodas, Bobby —Dean jadeó ante tal panorama.

—¡Chicos! —Sam no podía estar seguro si la reacción de Dean era sobre lo mal que pintaba la situación o por la idea de un mundo sin cerveza, aunque apostaría por lo segundo.

—Ese idiota de tu hermano mayor que me hace salirme del tema —gruñó Bobby, ignorando los insultos por lo bajo de Dean— Cada año al hacer su aparición siempre crea el caos como ya se los he dicho, y después desaparece hasta el año siguiente...

—Bobby, ya dijiste eso —interrumpió Dean.

—¡Diablos, muchacho! Si te callaras por un maldito momento podría llegar a lo importante, idiota —de fondo por lo bajo se escuchó algo como _"Winchester idiotas”_.

—Como seguía diciéndoles, antes de volver a su escondite o donde sea que se largue, el maldito siempre libera a un demonio poderoso con una serie de sacrificios humanos.

—Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que eso ocurra —dijo Sam.

—Buen trabajo Sherlock, dime algo que no sepamos —bufó Dean, mientras le daba una colleja en la cabeza a Sam.

—Dejen de pelear o cuando los vea les llenaré el culo de perdigones —rugió el chatarrero.

Sin decirse más, la llamada fue finalizada y los hermanos se dirigieron a la ciudad a tratar de encontrar algo que les ayudará en el caso.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

—¿Me pregunto cómo Bobby sabrá todo eso? —comentó Dean, meditando la información que les había proporcionado el chatarrero.

—Ponerte a pensar eso sería como tratar de descifrar qué fue primero ¿el huevo o la gallina? —Bobby era un misterio sin pistas y cuando creías saber todo sobre él, siempre sacaba un As bajo la manga.

—No será fácil ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean mientras mantenía la vista en el camino.

—Si fuese fácil esta no sería nuestra vida, Dean.

Sam tenía toda la razón. Nada en sus vidas era fácil y esta caza no sería la excepción. Después de pensar en eso siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al pueblo donde hablarían con el oficial en jefe por la extraña muerte de un hombre, y si estaban en lo correcto significaría que el tiempo estaba corriendo y tenían solo cinco días y contando, para matar al bastardo o tener que aceptar que fueron derrotados mientras que personas inocentes pagarían con sus vidas. Y como si fuese poco uno de los grandes de abajo sería liberado.

—Oye, ¿por qué te detienes aquí? —inquirió Sam, al ver que Dean se detenía en el parqueadero de un McDonald.

—¿No es obvio, genio? Quiero comer algo.

—Dean, tenemos que ir a la comisaría y de paso tenemos que revisar el cadáver —Por discusiones como esas, ellos parecían más un viejo matrimonio que un par de hermanos cazadores.

—Oh vamos, Sammy. No es como si el muerto se fuese a levantar y echar andar.

—Ya nos sucedido antes en Outta —Sam sonrió triunfante ante Dean.

—¿Tienes respuestas para todo, listillo? No será que no quieres entrar porque te asusta el señor Ronald —molestó a su hermano, quien aún se estremecía visiblemente ante los payasos.

—Ja, ja y más ja, ¿estás seguro que quieres comer antes de ir a ver el cadáver? —Bueno, si su hermano quería guerra, guerra tendría.

—Por quién me tomas ¿un novato? —exclamó indignado mientras se dirigía a una cabina desocupada— Anda, a callar que entre más rápido terminemos esto más rápido obtendré mi recompensa.

—Tranquilo veterano que si tú lo quieres así, anda disfruta de tu comida que yo disfrutaré contándote luego sobre la muerte del señor Cooper —sonrió con pura maldad grabada en sus facciones.

Cuando Dean hubo terminado de engullir su hamburguesa tapa arterias como la llamaría Sam, se dispusieron a conducir hacia la estación de policía.   
Minutos después ambos Winchester llegaron a su destino, aparcando frente a la estación y cada uno tomando una placa falsa del FBI.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros ¿en qué les puedo servir? —habló el oficial en jefe.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Agente Ackles y él es el Agente Panda...panda... —Dean miró a Sam con cara de circunstancia.

¿En serio _“Panda”_? Pensó Sam, mientras miraba enojado a Dean para luego corregirlo sin poder darle un zarpazo por ser tan idiota.

—Soy el Agente Padalecki —aclaró, tendiéndole la mano al oficial— Venimos por lo ocurrido con el señor Cooper.

—¿Por qué el FBI investiga algo tan simple como un suicidio? —preguntó el oficial, dando por sentado que lo ocurrido no necesitaría de tanto escándalo.

—Le parece que alguien trataría de suicidarse comiendo dos kilos de gusanos —comentó Sam, disfrutando la mirada asqueada de su hermano.

—¿Entonces ustedes creen que fue un asesinato? —se burló con descaro.

—Mejor porque no hace su trabajo y nos deja a nosotros hacer el nuestro —espetó mientras veía al oficial alejarse rápidamente de ellos, dándoles el espacio necesario.

—El Agente Panda... Pandaalgo da miedo —habló Dean entre risas.

—Es PA-DA-LEC-KI ¿qué tanto te cuesta decirlo, Dean? —su tono de voz sonó más alto de lo que hubiese querido. Al parecer no solo a su hermano le estaba afectando la falta de sexo.

—Acompáñame un momento —Dean lo guio a un costado de la comisaría, donde no serían vistos o interrumpidos por nadie.

—Dean, no tenemos tiem... —sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de su hermano contra los suyos, guiándolo a un juego de lenguas que los estaba dejando sin aire para luego tener que separarse y respirar entre jadeos acelerados, pero visiblemente mucho más relajados que en un inicio.

—Mientras más rápido matemos a ese engendro, más rápido tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos, y quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones ¿cómo te suena eso, Sammy? —siempre era divertido planear pequeñas cosas con Sam, a veces simplemente deteniéndose a un lado de la interminable carretera para disfrutar de la vista de una noche estrellada.

—Justo lo que necesito ahora mismo —susurró muy cerca de los carnosos labios de su hermano.

El poco espacio que los separaba fue eliminado nuevamente con un beso, a excepción del anterior este era suave y dulce, con más promesas de las que sus bocas pudieran pronunciar.

—Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor —musitó Sam, un poco apenado por dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por su hermano. Pero como había dicho anteriormente, la carne era débil o quizás solo su carne era la débil y solamente por las tentativas de su hermano.

—Eso es porque te conozco como a mi propia vida —murmuró en el oído de su hermano, tomando un poco de distancia de ese cuerpo pecaminoso que era su Sammy.

—Pronto Dean, pronto —Y con esa promesa ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña morgue de la comisaria.

Cuando estaban frente al cadáver todo parecía tan normal que el pobre sujeto parecía estar durmiendo.

—Vaya, esto no es tan malo como yo lo había imaginado —habló Dean, un poco más tranquilo al no ver como miles de gusanos se desbordaban del cadáver.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? —dijo Sam, señalando el cadáver y un montón de gusanos en un gran balde.

—Sammy, no lo hagas —Dean rogó miserablemente, no queriendo saber lo que su hermano tenía que compartir. Tenía que proteger la hamburguesa que solo minutos antes había comido.

—Ascaris Lumbricoides —agregó con cierto aire pensativo.

—¿Qué? —Dean pensaba decirle a Sam que se guardara sus datos donde no le diera el sol, pero se vio intrigado al escuchar ese ¿nombre?

—Ascaris Lumbricoides, o mejor conocido por Ascariasis. Es un parasito intestinal que se puede encontrar en bebidas o alimentos contaminados con los huevecillos de lombrices. Sí, lo sé, seguro te estarás preguntando ¿algún día llegare a comer alguna hamburguesa de dudosa procedencia que se encuentre contaminada? —vaya que era cruel, pero cuanto lo disfrutaba.

—¡Dios! Voy a vomitar, eres despiadado Sammy —Dean sabía que si pudiese ver su reflejo en algún espejo, la imagen que recibiría seria del asco. Tal y como se sentía.

—Sabes, uno de los síntomas es la expulsión de lombrices y cuando digo expulsión me refiero a que sucede por cualquier agujero disponible, oídos, nariz, cuando vas del dos al baño y en vomi… —Sam no pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando su hermano salió como alma que lleva el diablo, seguramente en busca de algún baño donde pudiese vomitar hasta su primera papilla.

Sam decidió que ya que se había divertido a costa de su hermano, él podría hacer todo el trabajo sin llegar a molestarlo con la revisión del cadáver; pero no sin antes carcajearse por un buen momento.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Dean nunca se había considerado una persona de estómago débil y mucho menos con el trabajo al que se dedican, pero cuando Sam empezó a hablar de los malditos parásitos en las comida y luego al imaginarse su ya no tan orgásmica hamburguesa en esas condiciones, le hizo sentir la bilis escalando su garganta, pero definitivamente todo empeoro cuando el desgraciado mencionó la expulsión de las lombrices, casi podía sentirlas zigzagueando en su garganta, empujando por salir y como si fuese poco, cuando termino de vomitar no pudo bajar la puñetera palanca hasta no echar un vistazo en el desagradable contenido con maldito olor agrio.

Sin lombrices. Casi podía decir que suspiró aliviado al ver que todo andaba bien.

_Maldito seas Sammy, ya me las pagaras._ Pensó mientras se enjuagaba la boca para matar la desagradable sensación. Esa bromita le saldría cara a su hermano.

Cuando Dean salió del baño le zumbo un mensaje en su móvil, viendo que era del Judas.

_Dean, ya termine de hacer la revisión del cuerpo e iré a entrevistar a la familia y amigos del señor Cooper. Tú puedes ir al motel y descansar, nos pondremos al corriente luego._

_Lo lamento._

_Te amo._

—Es lo menos que me merezco —dijo para sí mismo cuando ya estaba en el impala— También te amo, Sammy.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Para cuando Sam volvió al motel, Dean estaba en unos pantalones pijama y en una vieja camiseta de Metallica, mientras hacía zapping.

—Hola Dean —saludó, sintiéndose cansado de ir y venir en entrevistas de personas dolidas.

Nada, su hermano ni siquiera hizo el intento de fingir que se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

—¿En serio piensas ignorarme todo el caso?

—Lo de hoy fue un golpe bajo, Sam —dijo aun disgustado por los malditos parásitos.

—Oh vamos hermano…

—Buenas noches, Judas —gruñó, mientras apagaba el televisor y se acostaba dándole la espalda a su hermano. El no sería tan fácil de ceder.

Desde hace tiempo ellos dejaron de pedir camas separadas, igual siempre terminaban utilizando solo una. Además era mejor así, sintiendo en las noches frías el calor del otro.

_Así que quieres hacerte el difícil._ Pensó Sam, caminando hacia el baño a tomar una ducha, así cuando saliera, Dean ya se encontraría dormido.

Tal y como lo supuso. Al salir del baño su hermano ya se encontraba profundamente dormido y boca arriba y sin camisa, haciéndole las cosas más fáciles.

Sam caminó con paso quedito hacia el lado desocupado de la cama, deslizando al suelo la delgada manta que cubría el cuerpo de su hermano, viendo como este se estremecía ligeramente por la falta de calor.

—Shhh, muy pronto te daré calor —susurró, sabiendo que su voz siempre atraía la calma a Dean cuando este dormía.

Con toda la destreza que un cazador puede tener, Sam hablaba en voz baja como si fuese un arrullo para Dean mientras le despojaba lentamente de su pantalón pijama y ropa interior, deleitándose con ese pedazo de carne que esperaba por toda su atención. Lentamente Sam comenzó a pasar sus largos dedos sobre la base del pene ajeno, como una delicada caricia. Viendo con satisfacción como el miembro de su hermano empezaba a cobrar vida.

—Mmm Sammy —jadeaba su hermano en sueños.

Sam sonrió maliciosamente mientras se inclinaba sobre la entrepierna de Dean y soplaba un poco de aire sobre esta, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la húmeda punta.

—Sammy, mmm así, arg nene —Dean se retorcía impaciente en la cama, deseando que el sueño continuase sin darse cuenta que esa preciada fantasía era su realidad.

Sam hubiese querido postergar aquel juego un poco más, pero siendo realista, estaba deseoso de probar a su hermano. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero siempre estaba gustoso de tenerlo en su boca. Antes de meterlo de una sola estocada en su boca, decidió darle una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta, donde ya se estaba empezando a derramar el líquido pre seminal, haciendo la vista aún más tentadora.

Dean estaba teniendo el sueño de su vida hasta que empezó a sentirlo demasiado real y opto por abrir sus parpados solo para dar con una imagen tan pornográfica, nada más y nada menos que interpretada por su hermanito.

—Oh Dios, Sammy ¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? Estoy tomando clases de canto —dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se metía todo el miembro de Dean en la boca, sacando sonoros jadeos de su hermano.

—¡Ahhh Sammy! —gimió— Tu boca es tan caliente.

—Lo sé y te encanta —dijo después de darle una última lamida para desplazarse a las bolas de Dean, chupando cada una como si del dulce más sabroso se tratase. Se sentían pesadas y llenas, cargando todo el sabroso sabor de su hermano.

—Sam, Sammy para, alto —Dean logró separarse a miles costos de ese gran placer.

—¡Oh vamos, Dean! Sé que estás enojado pero no cortes el rollo en lo mejor —comentó irritado. Como su hermano se atreviese a dejarlo con semejante calentón lo mataba allí mismo con la almohada.

—¿Quién dice que quiero que te detengas? —hablaba entre jadeos, peinando con delicadeza unos mechones rebeldes de su hermano.

—¿Entonces? —Dean casi sonrió por el tono desesperado de su hermanito, le encantaba verlo necesitado y suplicante de más.

—69

Eso era todo lo que Dean tenía que decir, no hubo protestas o ningún ruido externo que no fuese el de su hermano deshaciéndose apresuradamente de su ropa, para luego quedar tumbado en la cama y siendo esta vez Dean quien estaba arriba. Siempre era así, Dean siempre estaba sobre su hermano y a ambos les encantaba eso. Sam disfrutaba ser llenado con esa polla gorda y grande, y Dean amaba ser quien llenase a su Sammy.

Después de tantos días pasando solamente a besos y caricias pasajeras, fue casi un milagro que no hubiesen terminado cada uno en la boca del otro con el más mínimo roce de sus lenguas sobre sus miembros. Aquello era digno de una competencia, quién mamaba más profundo o quién usaba más dientes y lengua, y definitivamente el reto más difícil era ver quién aguantaba más.

Sam estaba en el mismísimo cielo cuando sintió la lengua de Dean hurgado cerca de su entrada, y cuando la lengua hubo terminado su función se agregaron dos dedos a la colada.

Dean por su parte trataba de concentrase en su trabajo para no terminar todavía, ya que la boca de su hermano era toda una experta en el área de las mamadas, es más, si hubiese un premio por la mejor mamada del mundo, él no dudaría ni un segundo en que Sammy se llevaría la medalla de oro y con todos los honores. Lo que el chico hacía con esa lengua debería de estar penado por la ley y para todo aquel que tenga un mal cardiaco porque, ¡DIOS MIO!

Y como todo lo bueno siempre acaba, cada Winchester terminó viniéndose en la boca del otro, con más de un gustoso y sonoro gemido.

Dean inhaló profundamente el olor almizclado de su hermano para luego posicionarse junto a este, hombro con hombro.

—¿Me perdonas? —susurró Sam, poniendo su famosa carita de cachorro desamparado. Mandando un impulso a la polla de Dean.

—¡Diablos! Claro que sí —exclamó aun sintiendo la excitación de lo ocurrido. Dean se inclinó para tomar la boca de su hermano y fundirse en un húmedo beso, con el sabor de ambos como su marca personal— Sabes tan bien.

—Me encantas, Dean —dijo Sam entre bostezos, haciendo que Dean lo estrujara entre sus fuertes brazos, no sin antes colocar la sabana caída sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

—No más que tú a mí, hermanito —besó tiernamente los labios de su hermano mientras se enrollaban entre sí para disponerse a dormir.

Pronto amanecería y su pequeño momento de ocio se vería opacado por otra pobre víctima, pero por ahora eran solo ellos dos en esa cama, durmiendo pacíficamente con el arrulló de sus respiraciones y el cálido amor que aún perduraba sin importa las dificultades de la vida o sus propias discusiones.

Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente para resistir el mañana y los días futuros.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al parecer el tiempo se les estaba reduciendo y aún no llegaban ni siquiera a una pista de quién podría ser el demonio o cómo podrían anticipar su próximo movimiento. En ese momento ellos llevaban las de perder.

—Dean —Sam estaba tratando de despertar a su hermano, cosa que algunas veces resultaba ser una misión casi titánica— Anda, mueve el culo —dijo mientras le daba una patada a la cama, haciendo que Dean pegara un salto, listo con arma en mano.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? —gimió, dándose cuenta que el único mal presente en la habitación era su madrugadoramente maniático hermano menor.

—Al parecer hubo otra persona muerta —comentó a su pesar.

—¿Tiene nuestro sello? —preguntó mucho más espabilado.

—¿Nuestro sello? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño sin saber de qué diablos habla su hermano.

—Sí, raro y asqueroso —bostezó mientras se desperezaba.

—Sí, definitivamente tiene nuestro sello —dijo con la boca seca, viendo como Dean se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la delgada manta que cubría su bien formado cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, Sam se había quedado embobado viendo la perfecta anatomía de su hermano, sintiendo a su polla traidora dando un pequeño salto.

—¿Algo que te apetezca, grandulón? —preguntó Dean, al ver la mirada tontarrona de su hermano sobre él.

—Iré a esperar en el auto —gruñó, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre ese cuerpo pecaminoso y dejar botado el trabajo.

Dean sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de su hermano, y casi se sintió mal al desear olvidarse de ese maldito caso y dedicarse toda la mañana a mapear a punta de lengua esos extensos kilómetros de piel bronceada. Al final Dean terminó tomando una ducha de agua helada para intentar bajar su incesante erección.

_Será una larga mañana._ Pensó frustrado, mientras salía a ocupar su lugar justo al lado de su Sammy, en su nena.

A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez Dean no quiso hacer ninguna parada para desayunar. Ya había aprendido la lección y no pensaba darle el gusto a su hermano de hacerle otra jugarreta como la los malditos gusanos. Inconscientemente Dean sé retorció en un escalofrío ante el recuerdo; aunque si la reconciliación era como la de noche, gustoso le seguiría la corriente una y mil veces.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

—¡Dios, esto es enfermo! —se quejó Dean, mientras arrugaba la cara en una mueca de asco.

—Estoy contigo, esto es retorcido —secundó Sam, imitando la misma mueca de desagrado.

Ciertamente el saber que un tipo había muerto por ingerir gusanos hasta reventar era ya en sí muy asqueroso, pero esto en particular era demasiado perturbador.

—Yo iré a revisar la casa de nuestra reciente víctima, a ver si logró encontrar algo útil. Y tú puedes ir a entrevistar a los conocidos de este pobre diablo —dijo Dean, sin ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo frente a ese maldito demonio. Ya solo contaban con cuatro días para poder pararlo o sino tendrían que esperar hasta el año siguiente y por supuesto esperar nuevas víctimas.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos para almorzar —dijo Sam, mientras miraba a todos lados comprobando que estuviese despejada la costa, para apoderarse rápidamente de los labios de su hermano, sintiendo como este respondía automáticamente al contacto.

Siempre era así entre ellos. Un beso antes de cada cacería o entre cada lapso de separación, en sus trabajos nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta cuándo sería la última vez que se volverían a ver. Doloroso pero realista.

Cuando se separaron sus rostros estaban ruborizados y quizás el cabello de Sam parecía que había cobrado vida propia.

Dean se preguntaba si a su hermano le estaría yendo mejor que a él, ya que de la media hora que llevaba en la casa del pobre tipo, no había encontrado nada útil, solo un rastro de azufre en el alfeizar de la ventana, cosa que era totalmente normal en asuntos de demonios y completamente inservible en esos momentos.

El caos estaba en la cocina, había demasiada sangre.

Sabiendo que no encontraría nada más, decidió ir a esperar a Sam en el restaurante en el cual habían acordado reunirse, escogiendo la mesa más apartada de la entrada y de las otras mesas, así tendrían la suficiente privacidad para compartir sus descubrimientos sin llegar a ser fichados como los locos satánicos o peor, los principales sospechosos.

—Diablos, Sammy ¿qué te tomó tanto maldito tiempo? —dijo un tanto irritado, ya llevaba una hora en ese restaurante y como si fuese poco, no podía darse el lujo de alimentar la vista ya que la camarera era como ver a Bobby en su versión femenina. Escalofriante.

—Decidí ponerme a investigar algunas cosas de Dylan Cooper y de Evan Miller —dijo disculpándose, pero sin duda la tardanza había sido de mucha utilidad— ¿Algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad? —preguntó, intrigado de lo que Dean hubiese descubierto.

—Realmente nada. El tipo al parecer comió manzanas con pequeños cristales incrustados, comió y comió hasta destrozar su boca y garganta y aun así no se detuvo hasta desangrarse en el piso —Aunque no le gustase, tenía que admitir que el bastardo era original a la hora de matar, originalmente enfermo pero al fin y al cabo, original.

—Gusanos y manzanas —murmuró pensativo, mientras desentrañaba la imagen que se iba formando en su cabeza. Era como un rompecabezas a medio formar pero ahora contaba con dos datos clave o eso esperaba él.

—No de nuevo, Sammy —Dean gimió lastimosamente ante la sola mención de los bichos esos.

—No Dean, eso no. Me refiero a las formas de morir.

—Es asqueroso pero no le veo la conexión aquí, Sammy.

—Bueno en primer lugar, lo único en común que tenían las dos víctimas es que no celebraban el Halloween, y supongo que el demonio se entretiene jugando a su propio _Dulce o Truco_.

—Eso tiene un poco de sentido ya que en la casa de los Miller, no había ningún dulce o algo que demostrara que siquiera decoraría su casa aunque fuese por sus hijos —dijo Dean, sin comprender del todo si lo que tenían les sería de ayuda— ¿Entonces solo se centra en personas indiferentes a la celebración?

—Eso parece —Sam suspiró, haciendo a un lado sus cosas para sus pedidos ¿acaso Bobby tenía una hermana gemela? Sam se aclaró la garganta, tratando de concentrarse en el caso —Tiene sentido que al ser el demonio del Halloween solo asesine a las personas que no sigan sus tradiciones. Además, se creía que las calabazas son una invocación a los espíritus para la protección, por eso dicen que no tienes que apagar tu calabaza antes de la media noche o si no te expones a...

En ese punto, Dean solo escuchaba un interminable bla, bla, bla, bla, proveniente de la boca su hermano.

—¿Ah, qué? —preguntó desconcertado, dándose cuenta que Sam había dejado de hablar y ahora lo miraba esperando algo.

—¿Decía que qué piensas de lo que te acabo de decir? —Sam lo miraba fijamente, sospechando que su hermano no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. A veces se preguntaba para qué gastaba tiempo y saliva.

¿Qué mierda le había preguntado Sammy? Dean se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué decir sin llegar a quedar como un completo idiota. Además no ayudaba que Sam le estuviese lanzando una mirada asesina.

—Dean...

—Sí Sammy, estoy de acuerdo contigo —Dean supo que algo había hecho bien ya que el semblante de su hermano había cambiado a uno relajado y quizás ¿incrédulo?

—Bien. Entonces, ya que tú también estás de acuerdo, hoy en la noche yo seré de carnada para el demonio.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! —gritó al instante mientras sentía un frío desagradable corriendo por su piel. Sammy no podía ser de carnada y mucho menos después de ver lo que hacia ese maldito a sus elegidos, pero claro, viene él de idiota y le da el visto bueno a su chico.

_Idiota_. Bobby siempre se lo decía y ahora empezaba a ver que quizás siempre tuvo razón.

—Sammy no, simplemente no —Dean sentía que podía morir ahí mismo ¿cómo es que siempre su cerebro era el último en reaccionar?

—Dean relájate —calmó a su hermano que estaba casi al borde de un ataque de pánico— Solo estaba probando que no me escuchabas y al parecer estaba en lo cierto —Sam miró a su hermano con reproche y quizás resignación.

—Lo siento. Es que, cuando te emocionas con un tema yo me pierdo en tanto dato —suspiró sintiéndose mal por haber estado ignorando a Sam— ¿Me perdonas?

—Sabes que siempre —sonrió quitándole peso al asunto. Después de todo ya tenía años de experiencia con Dean y sería muy idiota si se enoja por algo que siempre veía venir.

—Aunque si abrieras la boca para otra cosa, te aseguro que no te ignoraría —sonrió con cinismo, mientras con su pie derecho frotaba por debajo de la mesa el bulto de su hermano.

—¡Dean! —chilló agudamente al ser tomado por sorpresa, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas.

—¿Algún problema, Sammy? —preguntó haciéndose el inocente. A través de la tela de la media podía sentir el calor que emanaba el miembro de Sam, no se sorprendería si llegase a sentir la humedad que seguramente se empieza a filtrar por la polla de su hermano.

Sam tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tratar de no empezar a frotarse contra el pie de Dean, pero por nada del mundo le daría el gusto a su hermano de demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba. Así que, con todo el control que podía albergar en una situación como esa, Sam cerro sus piernas y trató de controlar su respiración la cual empezaba a agitarse un poco.

—Aguafiestas —dijo Dean— ¿Entonces que tenemos hasta ahora?

_Pues yo una erección de los mil demonios._ Pensó Sam, sabiendo que eso no venía al tema.

—Tengo algo en mente, pero tiene que ser esta noche. Además, no sé si funcione ya que sería mucho más factible si lo hacemos el treinta y uno, pero eso significaría sentarnos a esperar a que muera más gente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Sammy? —inquirió Dean, recordando al instante lo de su hermano siendo de carnada y por nada del mundo permitiría que eso suceda.

—Vamos a tratar de invocar a Jack —dijo sintiéndose un poco ridículo al decirlo en voz alta.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Dean.

—Jack el tacaño —dijo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó nuevamente sin tener la mínima idea a lo que su hermano se refería con ese tal Jack.

Sam por su parte no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco por la tremenda falta de información de su hermano, después de todo era un cazador y tenía que estar al corriente de cualquier cosa mínimamente sobrenatural. Suspirando se preparó para poner al tanto a su idiota pero querido hermano.

—No quiero sonar escéptico, pero ¿cómo sabemos que realmente existe ese tal Jack? ¿Y en serio Lucifer le tiró un carbón ardiendo desde el infierno? —cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro después de que Sam le contase sobre el tipo.

—Dean —Sam suspiró— La historia es real, pero con el paso del tiempo las personas ponen algo extra para hacerla más interesante.

—Como si un espíritu en sí no fuese lo suficiente “interesante” —dijo haciendo énfasis a las comillas— Mejor vamos al motel y allí discutimos tu plan ¿vale?

Cuando terminaron sus comidas pagaron la cuenta, y en parte Dean decidió dejar una buena propina a la gemela de Bobby, no fuese que además de tener la misma cara fea tuviera el carácter de mierda. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se marchó de ese restaurante.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación, Dean tiró por la borda la idea de charlar, y prácticamente empotró a Sam contra la puerta para luego empezar a devorar sus labios en un desenfrenado beso, mientras con sus manos agiles iban desabotonando la camisa del castaño que se retorcía de placer.

—Dios, ya te echaba de menos, Sammy —gimió Dean, mordiendo el cuello de su hermano y sacando un sinfín de gloriosos gemidos que si pudiese los grabaría para ponerlos de tono de alarma. Claro que Sam primero, lo mataría y segundo, le haría añicos el móvil. Pero se vale fantasear.

—Igual yo, De… —estaba por decir, cuando de pronto se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y no de manera gentil.

Dean colocó un dedo sobre los hinchados labios de Sam en señal de silencio, quien fuese que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta podría hacerse a la idea que no había nadie allí. Dean casi gimió en voz alta cuando su nada inocente hermanito se metió su dedo en la boca y empezó a chuparlo como si fuese su polla.

—Sammy —susurró, no queriendo que parara, es más estaba por empujarlo para que cayera de rodillas y le diese el mismo trato a su miembro necesitado. Ya podía sentirse atrapado en esa…

—¡Maldita sea, sé que están allí! —gritó una voz muy familiar para ambos.

—¿Bobby? —susurró Dean en protesta. Maldita suerte Winchester.

—¿Qué tal Bobby? —La cara de sorpresa no tuvo que ser fingida ya que estaba anonadado de tener al viejo cazador justo en frente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No ves que vengo a pedir dulces? —dijo sarcásticamente mientras se abría paso dentro de la habitación— ¿Dónde está Sam? —inquirió al no verlo por ningún lado del pequeño cuarto.

—Aquí estoy —dijo saliendo del baño. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Bobby quien tocaba, no tuvo más opción que encerrarse en el baño para poder normalizar su respiración y de paso echarse un poco de agua en su ya muy acalorada cara—Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin saber que su hermano había preguntado lo mismo tan solo minutos antes.

—Si tanto les molesta tenerme aquí, puedo largarme ahora mismo —gruñó Bobby.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Bobby. Solo nos tomaste por sorpresa y agradecemos que estés aquí para ayudarnos ¿verdad, Dean?

—Claro que sí, Bobby. Muy felices —Lo último fue más un gruñido para sí mismo que otra cosa.

—De acuerdo —comentó, viendo lo raro que actuaban esos dos. Aunque realmente no sabía por qué se preocupaba ya que lo de idiotas lo llevarían hasta el final de sus días— ¿Qué te paso en el cuello, Sam? —dijo preocupado al notar un parchón rojizo, como si hubiesen intentado quitarle un pedazo de carne a mordiscos.

Tanto Dean como Sam se pusieron pálidos de solo acordarse lo que hace minutos estaban por hacer. Sam por su parte se puso un poco colorado mientras internamente maldecía a su hermano por esa manía de querer dejar siempre alguna marca en su cuerpo, sus caderas eran un arcoíris de chupetones y ni que decir de sus muslos y…

—Creo que soy alérgico al detergente —contestó sin saber si sonaba creíble. De reojo podía ver como su hermano iba hacia la pequeña nevera y sacaba tres cervezas, entregándole una a Bobby y a él, y de paso tomando un gran trago de su botellín.

—Dale gracias al cielo que la comezón fue en el cuello y no en tus partes —dijo riendo, sin saber la magnitud de sus palabras.

Dean casi se atraganta con su cerveza, en su mente no se podía dejar de repetir una imagen que por obvias razones incluían a su boca y cierta parte de la anatomía de su hermano. Cuando Dean le devolvió la mirada a Sam, supo que este estaba pensando lo mismo por la lujuria que se arremolinaba en su mirada y el pequeño rubor que dulcemente cubría sus mejillas.

—Sí, gracias al cielo por eso —balbuceó para luego deshacer el contacto con la mirada de su hermano. Sam tuvo que aclararse la garganta como dos veces para estar seguro que al decir algo no sonaría tan ronca y necesitada como realmente la sentía— Creo que tenemos un plan para deshacernos de ese maldito demonio.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo Bobby, queriendo saber más de la caza que del maldito extraño comportamiento que tenían esos dos. Si no es porque fuesen hermanos y ambos hombres, podría jurar que hay algo entre esos dos y que su repentina llegada interrumpió algo.

_Maldita sea, deja de ser un maldito paranoico Singer._ Se reprendió a sí mismo, viendo que ya estaba pensando más idioteces de las que esos dos podrían pensar juntos.

—Sammy sugiere que un clavo saque a otro clavo —canturreó Dean.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el chatarrero.

—Bueno, aquí nuestro chico genio piensa invocar a Jack el tacaño para eliminar al demonio —dijo sin poder quitar el humor en su voz, porque si realmente alguien le preguntase qué le parecía todo aquello, él diría que algo infantil. Bobby siendo un hombre de lógica estaría de acuerdo con él, que su hermano estaba siendo muy fantasioso.

—Claro, es lo más razonable que dé resultado —dijo Bobby, alabando la idea del menor de los Winchester, mientras le dirigía una mirada de enfado a Dean— ¿Tienes una mejor idea, chico?

Sam simplemente se dedicó a enviarle una sonrisa de _“te lo dije”_   a su hermano, mientras este murmuraba una negativa.

—Sería algo así como una contramedida —agregó Sam.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que funcionara con exactitud? —inquirió Dean, queriendo planear cada detalle con extremo rigor. Esa noche todo acabaría y de lo único que tendría que preocuparse en adelante sería del cómo cobrarse la huelga de sexo de la que se había visto obligado.

—Bueno es sencillo, el demonio está ensuciando Halloween con sus asesinatos por pura diversión y que yo sepa eso es como romper una de las reglas —explicó Bobby.

—Pues no suena tan descabellado. Será pan comido —porfió Dean.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

—Sera pan comido y una mierda —se quejó Bobby mientras le suturaba el brazo al menor de los Winchester.

—No me mires a mí, que yo no fui el de la grandiosa idea de invocar a un fantasma mítico y a un demonio al mismo tiempo —se defendió Dean.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que se puso a hacer chistes tontos y de paso cabrear a esos dos —refunfuñó Bobby.

—Que iba a saber yo que el tal Jack tenía un delicadito sentido del humor —ciertamente no había sido la mejor idea del mundo el ponerse a burlarse de esos dos, y el que había pagado las consecuencias de su bocota había sido su chico.

—Chicos, dejen de pelear que aunque fue algo descabellado, funciono —gracias al cielo— Gracias Bobby —dijo Sam después de que Bobby terminara de envolver la venda sobre su brazo.

—No será una de mis mejores cacerías pero Sam tiene razón, se terminó —suspiró cansado— Creo que es hora de dormir.

Dean sonrió internamente al escuchar a Bobby. Al fin estaría solo con Sam, pero ¿por qué diablos Bobby se estaba acomodando en la cama? De hecho en la única cama —Eh, Bobby, esa es mi cama.

—Lo sé. Desgraciadamente el motel no tenía ninguna habitación disponible, y por lo visto apenas lograron agarrar una habitación con una cama —dijo sin llegar a imaginarse los motivos del por qué solo habían pedido una cama— Tal parece que dormiré esta noche con ustedes, chicos. Espero que no les moleste dormir en el suelo pero mi espalda me pasaría la factura mañana.

—No te preocupes, Bobby —Dean prácticamente podía sentir un tic en el ojo, mientras trataba de respirar tranquilamente y no ponerse a llorar de la frustración.

Sam le sonrió a su hermano en modo de disculpa, sus planes habían sido tirados a la basura y el único consuelo que tenían era el compartir una delgada y nada caliente sábana en el mugroso suelo.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

La mañana llegó lentamente para el gusto de ambos hermanos que casi ni pudieron pegar el ojo en toda la noche. El piso era demasiado frío y sus cuerpos se sentían tensos por la poca distancia que los separaba pero a su vez más grande que un campo de futbol, y ni locos pensaban hacer algo con Bobby en la habitación.

—Dios, pensé que nunca se iba a ir —se quejó Dean, después de salir de baño.

—Oh vamos, Dean. No seas tan melodramático. Ya estamos solos y tienes un cupón que cobrarte —susurró Sam mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo besaba lentamente, con dulzura y pasión.

—Espera Sammy —Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de su hermano quien ya lo había guiado hasta la cama sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

—Claro que quiero —Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en empotrar a Sam contra el colchón y hacerlo recitar todas las vocales del abecedario— Pero no es mi soñada fantasía hacerlo en la misma cama que hace unas horas Bobby roncaba como si no hubiese un mañana —suspiró agotado por la mala noche.

—Hegg, me mataste las ganas —Sam arrugó la cara de solo imaginarse gimiendo en la misma almohada que Bobby había usado. Asco.

—Entonces ¿Qué propones?

—Vi un motel un pueblo más abajo —Más que una sugerencia era un hecho.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —sonrió como cuando eran niños y hacían travesuras. Solo que ahora eran adultos y las travesuras que pensaban hacer estaban por encima de la mayoría de edad legal.

Ambos empacaron en un tiempo record y la llegada al siguiente pueblo solo les tomo una hora, más los cinco minutos del registro en la recepción.

—¿Qué tanto buscas, Dean? —preguntó Sam, al ver a su hermano husmear por la ventana que daba al parqueo del motel.

—No lo sé, Sammy —murmuró sin dejar de husmear— Pero con la suerte que tenemos hasta se nos podría aparecer un maldito ángel en medio de la habitación.

—Ya, como si esos existieran —se burló de las idioteces que decía Dean— Aunque sería divertido tener a tu angelito de la guardia fastidiándote todo el tiempo —Sam se carcajeó de solo imaginárselo.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejamos de hablar de plumíferos inexistentes y nos concentramos en nosotros? —Dean dejó la ventana de lado y empezó a caminar hacia Sam, que estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial.

—Lo dice el tipo que estaba pegado a la ventana mientras fisgoneaba como una vieja chismosa. Tienes que dejar de ver tanta telenovela Deanna —se burló Sam, viendo como su hermano se indignaba al escuchar que sacaba su sucio secreto al aire.

—Las veo porque no hay nada mejor que ver —se defendió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojo— Además, eso no viene al tema —protestó, conforme se tumbaba sobre Sam y buscaba su boca para besarla.

Sam se quitó a su hermano de encima mucho antes que sus labios hicieran contacto.

—Relájate que no pienso marcharme —lo tranquilizó al ver la mirada de indignación en sus facciones— Creo que ahora me toca a mí cumplir mi promesa.

—¿Algo que te guste, hermano? —Sam dio unos pasos lejos de la cama mientras pateaba sus zapatos al otro extremo de la habitación, segundos después se deshizo de la chaqueta para luego desabrocharse la camisa lentamente y dejarla caer a sus pies.

—¿De ti? Todo, Sammy —Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando vio que su hermano llevaba sus manos al botón del pantalón y bajaba malditamente despacio el zipper. Era una escena digna de grabar en su memoria y nunca olvidar como el pantalón se deslizaba por esas sensuales caderas y resbalaba por las largas y firmes piernas de Sam— Me estas matando, Sammy —gimió cuando Sam se quitó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo de infarto. Quedando completamente desnudo y cien por ciento violable.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? —preguntó con voz cargada de placer, sintiendo como su polla se alzaba orgullosa al ser el centro de atención de la mirada hambrienta de Dean. Sam pasó sus grandes manos por su propio cuerpo, haciendo un recorrido desde sus pezones rectos hasta su miembro.

—Ven aquí y te lo mostrare —palmeó sus piernas, dando claramente el mensaje. Sam caminaba despacio, moviendo su gran cuerpo de forma sensual y delicada. Dean pensó que podría venirse con solo esa imagen.

Sam se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dean, ayudándole a deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa que impedía que sus cuerpos se sintieran piel contra piel.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es cuidarte, Sammy —Dean habló, mientras veía que la mirada avellana se arremolinaba en placer y ternura ante sus palabras. Sus manos se movieron solas al redondo trasero de Sam, y un dedo travieso se aventuró a introducirse en el agujero de su hermano.

—Siempre lo has hecho, De —Sam cortó la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas y se apodero de los labios del amor de su vida en un beso abrazador. Sam se dejó hacer con el dedo de su hermano, sintiendo como gustoso se acercaba a su punto débil y lo hacía ver las estrellas.  
Dean sabía que si seguían en ese tire y afloje, no durarían mucho.

Cambiando de posición, Sam quedo abajo y Dean arriba, el ritmo del beso fue aumentando mientras se frotaban sus erecciones ya cubiertas de líquido, queriendo dar un poco de satisfacción a sus cuerpos ansiosos.

Dean no supo de dónde su hermano había sacado el lubricante, lo único de lo que se percató fue del aceite siendo esparcido por cuan largo era su miembro.

—Hazlo —susurró su amante.

—No estás listo Sammy, no quiero lastimarte —jadeó al sentir esos largos dedos enroscarse en la base de su pene.

—No seas tonto que no me lastimaras, ni que fuera una jodida chica —bufó el menor. Sam subía y bajaba su mano sobre el pene de su hermano, provocando el máximo placer posible pero sin dejar que llegase a su deseosa liberación.

—No, no lo eres. Nunca he visto a una chica tan bien equipada como tú —Dean se quejó cuando sintió un puñetazo en su brazo— Ni tampoco he sabido de una que golpee tan duro. Tú no eres mi chica, eres mi Sammy y jamás podría lastimarte —se inclinó y paso su lengua por el pezón izquierdo, provocando una sensación vibrante en el cuerpo de hermano. Dean estaba orgulloso del tono rojizo que habían obtenido ambos pezones después de lamerlos y morderlos— Amo a estos chicos —susurró, jalando una tetilla con sus dientes, haciendo que Sam lloriqueara de dolor y placer.

—No lo harás, no me lastimaras. Lo sé porque aunque quisieras no podrías —susurró sobre el cuello de Dean, mientras abría más las piernas en una clara invitación— Métemela antes de que nos crezcan pechos a causa de esta conversación de nenas —se burló, mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero.

—Eres tan romántica Samantha —ironizó con burla. Haciéndole caso a su hermano, Dean tomó su miembro y lo alineó a la entrada del castaño— Voy a ir lento —gimió cuando empezó a introducirlo en ese agujero tan estrecho y malditamente caliente.

Aunque Sam se quejara de ser tratado algunas veces como si fuese de porcelana, nunca estaba de más el sentimiento de calidez que recorría su cuerpo y alma cuando su hermano era sobreprotector hasta de sí mismo.

—¡Ah, Dean! —Sam levanto ambas piernas, entrecruzándolas sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Dean para así poder empujarlo y hacer que llegase más profundo. Su hermano embestía dentro suyo cuan caballo deseoso de llegar a la meta— Malditamente bueno —jadeaba sin poder evitar la tentación de arañar la espalda del rubio.

—Joder Sammy —respiraba complacido de causar tantas reacciones diferentes en su siempre reservado y educado hermanito, quien en la cama se transformaba completamente— Diablos, ya extrañaba estar dentro de ti. Ah, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho a este ritmo —gruñó, mientras dejaba su nueva marca en la clavícula derecha de Sam. Suyo.

—La noche es larga, cariño —la sensación de su hermano marcando su clavícula con los dientes, era tan o más excitante que el tenerlo chocando erráticamente contra su próstata.

—¿Cariño? —jadeó entrecortado conforme daba las ultimas embestidas dentro de su hermano y derramaba su semilla en él.

—¡Aghh! —gritó— sin vergüenza alguna cuando el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración, como si quisiera congelar el tiempo y vivir por siempre en ese glorioso instante. Cuando al fin abrió los parpados, después de unos minutos dejó de ver puntos brillantes para ver lo más hermoso que la vida le podía dar, la sonrisa lobuna de su hermano y la intensa mirada verde jade donde se reflejaba cual manantial.

Y sí que se les hizo larga la noche. Podrían haber creado su marca personal de orgasmos.

—Uffs, mi trasero mañana me pasara la factura —sonrió Sam, recostado en el pecho de su pareja.

—No te preocupes que de la cama no pienso salir por lo menos en una semana y sabes a lo que me refiero ¿eh? —sugirió con la respiración agitada. Si seguía así no podría mear parado sin llegar a hacer un desastre por toda la pared, aunque valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

—Apoyo esa idea —sonrió como un idiota, a pesar de ya ser más de las tres de la madrugada y sentirse exhausto— Te amo, Dean Winchester.

—Y yo a ti, Sam Winchester.

Para cualquier persona que hubiese escuchado esa declaración le hubiese parecido una locura, algo enfermo, pero para ellos el hecho de compartir sangre, apellidos y un infinito amor, los unía por encima de todas las almas mortales. Y es que hay que estar en sus zapatos para apreciar un sentimiento tan profundo como el que se profesaban mutuamente.

Nacieron destinados a amarse, ya sea siendo como hermano o amantes.

****

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer 🎃.   
> Besos ❤️.


End file.
